formilure sent
by lunaluv22
Summary: Syrus thinks about the love of his life and he thing that pro them together and tore them apart. sidekickshipping syrus x someone


Formilure sent

Syrus thinks about the love of his life and the first thing he noticed about him. Warning slash and charter death, disclaimer I don't own the charters except my ocs.

Syrus's pov:

That sent it still lingers here, even though he's gone I can still smell it. The sweet and spicy sent of cigaret smoke. I love that smell it's the thing I remember most about him. My beloved husband and soul-mate, tori, yea tori wakame, after are first meeting I never thought we'd even be friends. Let alone fall in love and get married, but I wouldn't change a moment of are time together. I still remember the fist time we met.

It was when jaden lead us into the obelisk arena, he was there, I didn't see him at first. But I noticed him, not by sight, but by smell it was sweet like peaches, yet spicy like ciniman. It was too faint for me to tell if it was from which of the four we met it was from. But the more times we met and the more time I spent around him watching jaden and chazz duel, I could tell it was from him. At first I couldn't stand that smell I hated it, how it made me sneeze, made my eyes water. And made me coffe, but that was only at first. Soon I grew to love it, now I can't even get up without smelling it in the morning.

It's the best smell in the world, I found that out after we got stuck together, because of a rainstorm.

_Tori stood by the window smoking, "you're going to get in trouble if they find out" I say. He turns to me blowing smoke rings, "ya gonna turn me in?" He asks, "What's stopping me?" I ask, he stomps out his cigaret, then walks up to me. He grabs me by the front of my shirt and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I'm so surprised I gasp, tasting the sweetly spicy taste of the cigaret on him. It's so intoxicating that, I can't get enough. I kiss back, but too soon he pulls away, "now you smell like smoke too. If you try and tell on me, they'll think you smoke, too" he tells me._ I was never going to anyway, but now I definitely wasn't going to.

After the kiss we spent more time together and eventually we started dating. Sometimes he cook us dinner, I tried but I was never as good as him, other times we'd watch movies. I loved these dates and the time we spent together, but my favorite thing was the lazy days. The days when we'd just lie on his bed or mine. (After locking are dorm mates out of course.) When we'd hold each other close, I had to start washing my own clothes. Other wise people would've noticed the sent on my clothes, but it it was worth it spending time with tori.

Eventually we took are relationship to the next level, it was amazing, he was so gentle. And made it the best night of my life, especially when he told me he love me. It wasn't romantic like standing in the rain and holding me close, or panting it after are first time. He simply took me in his lap, lit up a cig and told me he loved me.

It wasn't romantic, but I wouldn't a thing, I just wanted to hear him say it. After we graduated, we moved into an apartment together and competed in compactions. I loved competing with him, but I loved how after wards he'd wait for me by the door smoking. And kiss me, to make me feel better if I lost, to congratulate me if I won. I didn't think it could get any better, I'm glad I was wrong, we'd competed in a big tag-team compaction. After we won, tori and I walked out lighting a cigaret. He stops me kneels down on one knee and proposes to me. Of course I said yes, the wedding was small just family and friends.

The honeymoon was amazing, I don't remember much of it, but I do remember a few thing. The smell of cigaret smoke, him holding me, as he smokes, how the taste mixed with the red wine we drank. And the beautiful result of are fun, you guessed it I was pregnant. Tori was over joyed, even though he had to quit smoking temperately. He started chewing gum instead, the taste wasn't as sweet when we kissed. But it was healthier for the baby, so we put up with it and it was worth it to have a healthy baby girl.

He kept chewing gum a year after she was born, to make sure she was healthy. After she turned one, tori smoked outside, making sure never to do it near serina. He was a good father and husband, he taught serina how to play duel monsters. She inherited his love for sourer monsters, we were happy family, but nothing lasts forever. And eventually everything comes to an end, all those years of smoking caught up with tori.

When are daughter was three we took her to the park, we were watching her play when it happened.

_Tori and I stood by the play ground watching as serina climbed on the jungle gym. "Serina, don't swing so far out" tori calls, "ok daddy" she calls. "Just be careful, we worr-" tori started coffing really bad. "Tori what's wrong?" I say panicking, he couldn't answer, his coffing fit was too bad. "Daddy! Daddy what's wrong?" Serina cries running up to us scared, "Someone call 911!" I cry grabbing tori's arm, serina's brave trying not to cry. As we wait at the hospital, I hold her close, trying to comfort her. Finally the doctor came out "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband has lung cancer" he says._

I cried when I found out, serina clung to tori sobbing, but tori just shrugged. They gave him a few months to live, he lived for two years, spending every moment with me and serina. And got everything in order, even near the end when he was stuck on bed rest. He had no regrets, he just wished he could've seen are second child. He was born a month after tori died, I named him after his father, who would've been proud of him. And serina how good a big sister, she is to her brother. I tell them this every day and I tell them all about him, and that sweet, spicy sent of cigaret smoke that brought us together and tore us apart.


End file.
